1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a four-wheel-drive motor vehicle with an engine which is disposed transversely at the front part of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laying Open Gazette No. 60-179334, for example, the four-wheel-drive motor vehicle with a transversely-disposed engine has such a layout that a center differential which distributes driving torque from a transmission to the front wheel side and the rear wheel side and a front differential which distributes a part of driving torque from said center differential to the right and left front wheels are arranged coaxially on the axle line of the front wheels and in front of these differentials an engine and the transmission are disposed.
In the above case, however, as a power unit center which is the center of gravity of the engine and the transmission is positioned in the forward direction of the vehicle body from the front axle, the vehicle body weight acts on the front wheels fairly one-sidedly, with the result of bad influence on running stability, etc. This one-sidedness of the vehicle body weight to the front wheels is especially problematical to the high output of engine in recent years.